Never Gonna Be Alone
by lovedizzy
Summary: Set after MR5, the flock are at Max’s mom’s house after defeating another branch of Itex. Fang was hanging in his room, updating his blog when he hears as song come on the radio he has turned on. This could only lead to one thing… FAXNESS!


Heyz everyone, its at my friends house and were hanging out so I thought why not write a fanfiction?! Hope u like and plz review.

Set after MR5, the flock are at Max's mom's house after defeating another branch of Itex. Fang was hanging in his room, updating his blog when he hears as song come on the radio he has turned on. This could only lead to one thing… FAXNESS!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride, James Patterson does and I don't own the song "Never Gonna Be Alone" either, nickleback does.

Fang's POV

The flock and I were staying at Max's mom's house right now. We had recently gotten ride of another branch of Itex and man did we need some rest. The newest batch of flybots were beastly and even though we beat their butts from here to Australia and back, they were still harder than normal to defeat. Nudge broke her arm during the fight but thanks to our accelerating healing, her arm was now back to normal.

Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, Nudge and Angel were currently outside soaking each other with water guns, I don't know where Total was, neither did I want to know, since Akilia was now living with us.

I shuddered as I thought of what they could possibly be doing right now. I was currently hanging in my room, updating my blog and reading my comments with the radio on next to me.

Suddenly the song changed and I heard Nickleback's coming through the speaker.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…_

By the end of the song I had tears in my eyes. Yes I, Mr. Emotionless was crying. Hey if you were going out with the amazing and beautiful Maximum Ride, and you heard that song, you would be crying too.

It seemed like the song described our lives. Not knowing if the next day we would be opening or eyes to the sunlight and having to live in the moment. And then it also described how I felt towards Max. I would do anything to protect, including give my own life for her. As long as I can hear her breathing, I know I'm serving my purpose and showing her how much she means to me.

I've never actually told Max that I loved her. I've shown her but I've never actually said the words. I've never had enough courage but after hearing that song I know I need to tell her and let her know. But how? How can I tell her? The songs words were still swirling around in my head when an Idea popped into my head…

Three hours of singing and memorizing later…

I finally finished memorizing and practicing the song for max. I'm going to sing it to her tonight when the flock is all put to bed. Tonight is the night that I'm going to get the courage to show Max how much she means to me and the song is going to help me do it.

Later that night…

"Fang?" Max asked as she walked into my room after tucking the girls in and making sure Gazzy and Iggy were asleep and not pretending to be so they could make bombs all night like yesterday night.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you? You've been in your room all day and I only saw you come out once all day for dinner." She said concerned.

"I've been … busy." I said emphasizing busy.

"Busy? Doing what?" She asked now curious as to what would posses me to lock myself in my room all day.

"Something. Just sit on my bed and close you eyes and don't open them until I say to. Ok?" I said backing away slowly.

"Fine." She said as she smirked and shut her eyes.

I took a few deep breaths before I turned on the CD player and grabbed a microphone I had borrowed from Nudge. I would have to remember to thank her later.

"Open your eyes." I said to Max silently.

The song got to my part and I started to sing in my deep voice…

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands  
'Cause forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone

Oh, you've gotta live every single day  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away, could be our only one  
You know it's only just begun, every single day  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes

Time is going by so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone

I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day  
I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day

As I finished the song, I opened my eyes and looked at Max. Slowly, I walked over to her and sat in front of her, shyly.

"Max, I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and what extents I'll go to, to keep you happy. Max, I love you." I finished the last part in a hushed whisper.

I looked up from the sheets and looked her in the eyes. She was smiling but she had tears in her eyes. What did I do? Was it something I said? Stupid fang! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!! You just ruined it with the only person who…

My mind rant was cut off by Max's lips on mine and her arms wrapped around my neck. She was kissing me fiercely but gently, just like her. All my worries started to go away along with anything else in my head. All I could think about was Max and how Max was so close to me and the feel of Max's lips against mine.

Eventually, we had to pull way for air and we both had looks of pure bliss on our faces as we looked at each other.

"I love you too fang." She said smiling, lighting up the whole room.

"You're an amazing singer. I can't believe you would actually sing me a song and that song in particular. Would you really do all of that for me?" She asked.

I pulled her into my arms and whispered against her hair," I would do that and more. I will always be there for you. I will be your best friend, your shoulder to cry on, your rock to hold onto and you boyfriend who loves you more than life itself. As long as you are breathing, I know I'm alive because I will protect no matter what it means."

"Fang, you don't know how amazingly lucky I am to have you." She said into my chest.

"No, You don't know how lucky I am to have you." I aid leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

Slowly we leaned back until we were laying down, my arms around her, protecting her and her head on my chest. That night we both fell asleep in the arms of the only other person on the earth who they loved more than they loved themselves. WE were both in complete and utter bliss. We were living in the moment.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know__  
_


End file.
